There's No Such Thing As
by Cosmic Cass
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Alana, a creature they haven't yet encountered. What/who is she and how will she play a role in their fight? (Set shortly after Dean is cured from being a demon in Season 10) First story ever, constructive criticism welcome! More lengthy chapters coming shortly!
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow

Chapter One

"Five unexplained murders this week in Hartford this week, all from the same amusement park."

"Can you find ever find something that isn't over a thousand miles away Sam?" Dean said.

"Seriously man, you are the one that's all gung-ho on getting out there and working."

Sam looked back down at his computer screen and kept scrolling through the news while Dean continued shoving a monstrous donut/hamburger concoction in his mouth.

"Shammy you gotta try one ob dese," Dean slurred through another mouthful.

Sam grimaced. "I'm keeping my sweets and my meat separate until further notice, thanks."

Dean shrugged. "Your loss dude."

They were sitting at a diner in a town a few miles out from the bunker. It was early enough that there were only a select few others seated. The brothers had been holed up in the bunker a few days now doing all the research they could on the Mark of Cain, but there was precious little and they needed some fresh air and food that hadn't come out of a can. Most of the people in the diner were regulars the boys had seen before. The owner's teenage daughter, the middle-aged man who came in every Saturday for a cup of coffee and French toast, and a woman who just couldn't get enough blueberry yogurt parfait.

They were sitting close to the door so when the bell jingled signaling that someone was walking in Dean glanced up momentarily.

_What the?_

He looked back up at the girl who was walking through the door in confusion. She was average height with dark brown hair and she was wearing jeans and loose-fitting, low-cut, forest green shirt. Nothing strange…except the hazy feathered shadow trailing behind her.

Dean elbowed Sam and jerked his head in the girl's direction.

"Sam do you see that. What the hell man?"

Sam looked at the girl.

"Dean what are you going on about? See what? Sure, she's attractive, go have some fun."

"No Sam, her back… what's that shadow?"

"What? Seriously are you drunk or something?"

The girl sat down at a table and picked up a menu.

"Dude I'm not drunk. She's got… freakin wings."

"Dean she does not have wings."

"Sam she's got creepy shadow wings behind her, they're really faded but there's no way you can't see that."

Sam gave Dean a wary look. "I think you've been in the bunker too long."

"Sammy trust me on this one, we've got a monster."

Sam twisted his mouth in doubt, but he had asked Dean to trust him on some crazy shit before so he owed his brother this one.

"Alright well what are we gonna do with it. We don't even know what it is," Sam said.

Dean peered at the girl again. "We're gonna tail her till we can get some answers."


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**AN: Sorry these first few chapters are so short. After this the story starts to pick up so they'll get better!**

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean discreetly watched the girl during the remainder of their breakfast.

"What kind of monster orders freakin oatmeal at a diner?" Dean snarled under his breath.

Sam sighed, "I don't know Dean but if you stare any harder she's going to notice us for sure."

Finally, she got up, leaving some cash on the table, and walking out the door. The boys watched her get into a black 1996 Jeep Grand Cherokee and pull out to the left. They casually walked out and climbed into the Impala, keeping a safe distance behind her so as not to be noticed. After about twenty minutes, Dean took in their surroundings.

"Aren't we close to the bunker man?"

"Yeah, just a couple miles south of it," Sam answered.

Soon a couple miles had turned into being right in front of the entrance to the bunker. Dean pulled over behind the last turn towards their hideout and got out of the car. Opening the trunk he pulled out a pair of binoculars and gestured towards Sam to follow him towards the trees where they could get a better view of what the monster girl was doing. She walked to the door but when she tried to touch it she was burned.

Dean looked at Sam pointedly. "Told you she was a freak."

It was apparent that the warding on the bunker was preventing her from even touching the place. As she stood there the two walked back to the car to grab weapons.

Sam looked at the arsenal in the trunk. "Silver?"

Dean grabbed two silver knives and loaded a gun with silver bullets. "If it bleeds, we can kill it."

"Shouldn't we try to find out what it is first Dean?"

Dean shoved a knife and gun into Sam's hands and went back up into the forest. The girl was standing in the same place pondering at the building. They walked up to the edge of the trees, which brought them plenty close to surprise her. Just as Dean pulled his gun she spoke up.

"I know you two are there."

Dean paused. "Then you know enough to not make another move."

Regardless, she turned around to face them with piercing green eyes. Dean watched as the wing shapes fanned out behind her.

She turned her palms outward to them and said, "Killing me won't benefit you in any way, and I'm not here to hurt you I'm just here to talk."

Dean and Sam kept their weapons up and walked to her. She didn't make another move, merely kept her eyes on them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"My name is Alana."

"What are you?" asked Dean viciously.

Alana smirked at him. "Let's just establish that I'm not human."

"Don't I know it! You have shady-ass wings! Last time I checked, that's certainly not human. So now tell me, what are you?" Dean demanded.

She looked at him in utter confusion. "Wait... you can see me? You can see my wings?"

"Damn right I can see them, I saw them the second you walked through that diner."

Sam huffed in disbelief. "I still don't see it."

Alana laughed softly. "Well Dean Winchester, if you can see those and your brother can't I'm surprised that you, or Sam there, even have to ask what I am."

Sam cocked his head, thinking. _When has Dean been able to see something that I can't?_

Then it hit him.


	3. Chapter 3: There's No Such Thing As

Chapter 3

"Dean she's a fairy."

Dean turned to look at Sam, thinking back to when he was abducted by the nasty creatures a couple years back and remembering that humans who had been to the fairy world of Avalon and back were able to see what other humans could not; a fairy's true form. What was still confusing him though was that Sam could see Alana but not her wings. Could she conceal certain parts of herself while revealing others? Was that normal? Only rarely had the brothers even encountered fairies so why was one seeking them out?

_What in the fairy fuck is going on?_

"Yes… I am of the fae," Alana said slowly, "mostly. But never mind that! I need your help."

"Nope. No way in hell. We gank the monsters, we don't help them," said Dean.

Alana's gaze darkened. "Refusing to help a fairy in need isn't wise Dean Winchester. I am honor bound to return a favor in exchange for your assistance."

Sam looked at her skeptically and said, "And that's supposed to convince us of what exactly?"

"Please if you just give me a chance…"

Sam cut her off, "No. We are not helping you. You need to leave now."

Sam could tell that she was starting to lose her calm and collected attitude she'd maintained thus far. He glanced at Dean who seemed to be getting tenser by the second. Sam knew if he got too upset things could start going downhill quickly, courtesy of the Mark of Cain. She didn't seem like a threat, but it concerned him that she had known exactly where the bunker was. Only a precious few were privy to the secret location: Cas, Linda, Charlie…

"I was told I could trust you guys by another fairy. She said you and another girl helped her escape danger," Alana pleaded.

"This other girl, was her name Charlie?" Sam asked her.

"Yes!"

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. They trusted Charlie, and Charlie was in Oz, an extension of the fairy realm. It was a plausible story.

_We can take her in and hear her out then make a decision. I really don't think she's got bad intentions, granted we've been put in danger in situations like this regardless. Hopefully Dean doesn't lose it. Crap._

"Fine, we'll hear you out. That's all I can promise you at this point," Sam told her.

Alana sighed and relaxed in visible relief. Sam walked to the entrance of the bunker and unlocked the door while Dean followed behind keeping close to the fairy. They walked down into the main room and sat Alana down at the long table.

"Alright spit it out freak, let's hear this story of yours," snapped Dean

Sam furrowed his brows at him, "Dude, calm down."

Dean still glared but took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

Alana looked back and forth at the two nervously. "Where to begin… let me try to explain what I can before you bombard me with questions. I'm fae, technically only half fae though so I'm a little different from the fairies you have encountered before. My mother is the Fairy Queen of the Seelie court and I've lived there my whole life until..."

"Wait, the Seelie court that's the good one right?" asked Sam.

Alana winced at his question. "As humans think of it, sure. But it's not quite that simple. Seelie fairies aren't usually malevolent the way Unseelie are, but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous."

"Wait so are you half human?" Dean asked.

"No. And therein lies my crisis. Fairies sometimes breed with humans but my sire was not human. He was Pegasus."

Dean snorted, "You're telling me your daddy was a winged horse. Bullshit. There's no such thing as pegasuses."

"Actually Dean its pegasi…"

"Shove it Sam."

Alana continued, "My father was Pegasus. The Pegasus. Born from the god Poseidon and the Gorgon Medusa."

"Nope, not buyin' it, Pegasus is a myth," said Dean.

Sam turned to him, "Dean everything we hunt is a myth. These gods exist, we killed Zeus for crying out loud. It's not totally impractical to think that Pegasus wouldn't exist as well. Granted Pegasus probably has a beef with us for the whole Zeus thing."

"Whatever. At least there still isn't unicorns"

Alana put a finger up, "Actually…"

"Don't even," Dean cut her off. Alana stopped and dismissed the unicorn issue. There was more important things to worry about.

"So anyway, the Fairy Queen and a horse of the gods, and you get me, an abomination even by fairy standards. My mother hid my existence from our King, Oberon, for a long time but you can only keep up a lie for so long, especially when you are a fairy. So now he's out for my life." Alana concluded.

The brothers sat in disbelief for a few more moments but then snapped out of it.

Dean spoke first, "So let me get this straight. You want us to gank… the King of the Fairies?"

_Just when I think our jobs have gotten as fucked up as possible…_

Alana nodded, "If you think you can manage that."

They looked offended. Of course they could do it.

"Looks like we got a case Sammy."

**AN: Reviews please! Also, fairies are by far not my most favorite aspect of the Supernatural universe but I promise this story will get closer to the lives of the Dean and Sam we know and love. I'm more than open to suggestions as to where the story should go next as well. Hope you are all enjoying!**


End file.
